


Conséquence du passé

by 9_Tawake_9



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_Tawake_9/pseuds/9_Tawake_9
Summary: /SPOIL SUR L'HISTOIRE DE REM ET RAM/Les cornes des ogres servent à se défendre des attaques, et renforce leur corps, chaque fois qu'une personne perd ses cornes ( ou sa corne pour des jumeaux ), elle finit par faiblir tôt ou tard. Ram en est consciente, et ne veut rien dire à sa petite sœur pour ne pas l'inquiéter, jusqu'au jour où elle commence à faiblir et ne peut plus travailler.





	Conséquence du passé

Il faisait chaud dehors, très chaud, alors comment Subaru trouvait-il la force de proposer des cours de gym aux villageois ? La jumelle aux cheveux rose se posait la question, tenant fermement le sac contenant ce que lui avait demandé Roswaal, attendant que son acolyte revienne.

Patienter n'était pas un des ses points forts mais elle savait que le jeune homme aimait vraiment se lier d'amitié avec les villageois, surtout en leur proposant des cours de gym. Pour passer le temps, elle observait Bals et les autres ; les cheveux du coach bougeaient à chacun de ses mouvements et quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur son front, il se donnait à fond, tout en souriant. « Je comprends mieux comment Rem a pu tomber sous le charme de cet idiot, il se donne toujours à fond et souri en permanence. » pensait-elle. Ses yeux passèrent ensuite aux villageois ; il y avait des enfants tentant de suivre Subaru, échouant à garder leur équilibre et riant en tombant, encouragés par leur coach et ami, des personnes âgées qui s'entrainaient aussi, leurs mouvements étaient un peu plus lent mais elles arrivaient à suivre le rythme, ainsi que de jeunes hommes et femmes qui refaisaient les mouvements aisément, épatant les enfants. Les oiseaux chantaient et la jumelle trouvait cela très reposant, Ram les écouta en s'asseyant sur une chaise, abritée du soleil. Cela dura un moment, puis le cours se fini et, après que le coach ait salué tout le monde, lui et la jeune femme aux yeux rouge entamèrent la route pour retourner au manoir. 

« - N'oublie pas de prendre une douche en rentrant, tu empestes la sueur, en plus de la sorcière, et c'est compliqué à supporter Bals. 

\- C'est bien ce que je comptais faire, je ne me présenterai pas devant Dame Emilia sans m'être lavé au préalable ! Une ou deux fois ! Voir trois fois !

\- C'est la moindre des choses ! » La jeune femme soupira « Dis Bals, j'ai quelques choses à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute ! Je ferai n'importe quoi si ça t'aide, même si Emilia reste prioritaire dans mon cœur !

\- Rem m'a confié s'être déclarée à toi, elle m'a dit que tu lui avais dit que tu aimais Emilia....

\- T-tu es au courant alors... » Il se gratta alors la tête en soupirant, quelque peu gêné qu'elle soit au courant.

« - Sache que Rem sera toujours de ton côté, alors même si tu aimes Dame Emilia, prends soin de Rem. C'est juste ça. Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

\- Juste ça ? Bien sur que oui je prendrai soin d'elle ! Elle est seconde dans mon top des élues de mon cœur quand même ! Et puis je sais que tu veilles aussi sur elle donc je ne me fais pas de souci. Et moi qui pensais que tu me crierais dessus et me dirai de ne plus m'approcher de Rem pour avoir refusé sa confession, je suis soulagé ! » Il ria alors, tandis que Ram le regarda d'un air plutôt neutre « Dis comme ça j'ai l'air d'une furie... »

Le trajet continua ainsi pendant un moment, Subaru se faisait taquiner par la jeune femme et ils en riaient. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, teintant le ciel d'orange, mais alors qu'ils approchèrent du manoir la jumelle commença à ralentir sa marche, se retrouvant alors un peu à la traine.

« - Rami, ça va ? » Demanda son acolyte, « Tu veux que je prenne le colis de Roswaal ? »

« - N-non, ne t'en fait pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, mais je peux toujours porter le sac et puis, je ne pense pas que tu réussiras à le porter, tu es faible Bals. » En disant cela, Ram reprit sa marche habituelle, tout en souriant légèrement. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres à part remarquer qu'elle était bien pâle.

« - Si tu le dis... »

Ils rentrèrent et rapidement la jeune ogresse partit déposer le colis au maitre du manoir. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, décida d'aller chercher Rem pour lui parler de sa grande sœur et de son comportement plus tôt. Elle ne fut pas compliquée à trouver, à cette heure-ci elle préparait la cuisine, Subaru entra dans la cuisine et senti l'odeur délicieuse de la cuisine que préparait l'ogresse bleue, c'est dans ses moments là qu'il était heureux de vivre ici, du moins pour quelques temps, les plats que la jumelle préparait étaient délicieux, et cette fois-ci il lui semblait qu'elle préparait un pot-au-feu. 

« - Te revoilà Subaru, cela c'est bien passé au village ? » Dès que Rem aperçut son héros, elle lui sourit, contente de le voir de retour. Elle parlait tout en continuant de cuisiner.

« - Oui, plutôt bien, enfin il y a quelque chose qui me tracassait à propos de ta sœur, c'est pour ça que je suis venu.

\- Quelque chose qui te tracasse ? C'est-à-dire ? » Après avoir dit cela, la cadette des sœurs arrêta de cuisiner, semblant inquiète à propos de son ainée.

« - Il lui arrive souvent d'avoir des coups de mou ? Tout à l'heure en rentrant elle semblait épuiser et était vraiment pâle, elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien, mais cela m'inquiète un peu quand même. »

« - Non, je... je ne crois pas, en tout cas elle est toujours aussi parfaite dans ce qu'elle fait et ne m'a pas parlé d'une quelconque fièvre ou douleur... » L'ogresse semblait inquiète, elle était reconnaissante envers Subaru pour l'avoir prévenu. Si ça sœur était bel et bien malade, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? C'est à ce moment que Rem arriva à une conclusion : Ram ne voulait pas lui dire, sans doute pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais peut-être que Subaru s'était juste trompé et que sa sœur n'avait rien.

« - Attendons de voir si elle va mieux ou non avant de lui en parler, cela te convient ? Elle va bientôt revenir, elle dépose juste le colis à maître Roswaal. » Même inquiète elle sourit légèrement « Merci de m'avoir prévenue en tout cas. » « Pas de quoi ! » Répondit son ami.

C'est alors qu'Emilia entra dans la cuisine, l'air inquiète. Rem la regarda, attendant qu'elle parle et Subaru se maudit intérieurement de ne pas s'être directement lavé en rentrant, mais en voyant le regard soucieux de la prétendante au trône, il se dit que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si important. Le silence semblait si pesant et le jeune homme ne supportait pas cela. « Il y a un problèmes Emi ? 

\- C'est Ram, elle vient de tomber dans les pommes. »


End file.
